The following are examples of documents relating to pneumatic tires in which consideration is given to on-snow performance (see Patent Document 1 and Patent Document 2).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent No. 4283783
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2004-306906